


In A Da Gadda Vida

by ridgeline



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Remember Lucifer Can't Lie, Season 4 end Spoilers, Snake Snake Snake Puts Your Fangs In My Back, Thriller, horror story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在拒绝了Chloe的告白之后，Marcus Pierce回到了日常生活之中。但是从第二天早上开始，一切东西都变得不对劲了，似乎每个人——包括Lucifer本人都认为，Pierce已经和Lucifer结婚了整整三年了。Pierce似乎被困在了一个全然陌生的世界里面，而且必须找出这一切到底都是为什么。





	In A Da Gadda Vida

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Ting老师，大干老师，咪咪可老师提供的beta和对话翻译，老师顺序不分先后，也不按字母顺序排列。十分感谢大家没有厌烦我没完没了的骚扰和‘我写不完了怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊啊’。
> 
> **本文包含第四季剧透，请在确认后阅读。**

“我不应该告诉你的，”Ella Lopez说，“但是Lucifer为你准备了结婚周年派对。”

 

Pierce眨了眨眼。

 

“什么？”他说。

 

“下周就是你们的三周年纪念了啊！”Ella说，“不要告诉我你忘了，Marcus！我真的不应该说的，但是Lucifer说他预订了整个天体公园，还说这将会是整个洛杉矶有史以来最强的结婚纪念派对！所以我想你最好还是打一下肝炎疫苗比较好，你知道的，做好准备。”

 

“……好。”Pirece说，完全不明白她在说什么，“知道了。”

 

Ella对他挤了挤眼睛，然后使劲拍了他的肩膀一下，用嘴型表示“玩得尽兴！”，然后兴高采烈地走开了。

 

Pierce放下咖啡杯，拿起砂糖棒，依然感觉迷惑不解。他再次眨了眨眼，完全不能确定Ella的话到底是什么意思。他和Lucifer假结婚已经是两个月前的事情了，现在拿来开玩笑似乎有点太迟了。

 

不知道为什么，他有种空白的感觉，好像忘记了什么，但是想不起来。

 

Pierce搅拌均匀了咖啡，又喝了一口。

 

早上的警局总是挤满了人，已经开完了早报会，但是探员们还没有出去。Pierce喝完咖啡之后，去局长办公室拿到了本日简报。这个月的破案率有点低，可能很快就会成为一个问题。他想了一下所有警探手头的案子进度，决定找Decker和Lucifer谈谈，他们有两个案子接近尾声了，只剩下文书工作，完成了就可以算作本月的已破案件。

 

Pierce走进大厅的时候，他还没有找Decker，就看到她径直朝他走来。

 

“Lucifer迟到了，”Chloe说，在Pierce能开口之前。她双手环抱在胸前，看着他，似乎在等着某种回答。

 

“好吧，不意外，”所以Pierce回答，“他多半昨晚又在疯狂派对，或者又有了什么全新的、疯狂的人生发现，这会儿八成还在Lux某张桌子下面呼呼大睡。”

 

Decker放下了手臂，表情疑惑。

 

“你今天早上没有看到他吗？”她说。

 

“什么？”

 

“你没有搭他的车？”

 

“我没有――我骑我的摩托车啊。”

 

Chloe眨了眨眼，依然疑惑，这事情变得越来越奇怪了。不过她的表情让Pierce想起了之前他们一起看电视时的时光，他咳嗽了一声。

 

“听着，之前的事情我很抱歉，”Pierce说，“我们等下找个时间谈谈？”

 

“什么？啊，Lucifer已经道歉了，”Chloe说，“虽然――”她耸了耸肩，“不过，他就是他。”

 

“是。”Pierce承认。

 

他们谈了一会儿结案的问题，然后Chloe答应这个星期就搞定文书工作，之后她就离开了。所以，过了好一会儿，Pierce才终于意识到他们之前说的应该不是一个事情（说到底，那和Lucifer Morningstar有什么关系？）。他透过队长办公室的窗户，看着Decker和Dan肩并肩站在桌子旁边，拿着文件夹讨论什么。

 

整个事情感觉有什么地方不太对劲，但是Pierce不能说出到底是哪里。

 

差不多就是这个时候，他发现他的无名指上戴着一枚陌生的戒指。Pierce试着摘下来，但是戒指卡住了，似乎很长时间都没有取下来过了。他旋转了一圈戒指，看见戒指表面上面刻着一行小字：Morningstar。

 

Pierce感觉疑惑不解，久久地盯着它。

 

中午的时候，Lucifer终于出现了，而且声势浩大。他抱着至少六盒披萨，而且见人就分发。“你的，你的，还有你的！当然，John，你的最爱，夏威夷口味，继续行罪！”Lucifer欢快地嚷嚷，确保大厅里面每个人都拿到了一片披萨。

 

然后他抱着披萨盒，径直朝着Pierce的办公室走来了。

 

“还有你的，亲爱的。”Lucifer宣布，把披萨盒放到Pierce的桌子上。意大利腊肠加蘑菇口味，不算太离谱。“这家店太难排队了，我买的黑市商品。放心，是合法的。你知道现在app上什么都能买到吗？”

 

“不知道，”Pierce说，把披萨盒推到一边，“坐下。”

 

Lucifer拉过一张椅子，正襟危坐，咧嘴傻笑。

 

“你在搞什么？”Pierce质问，“昨天我刚刚拒绝了Chloe，现在人人都觉得我和你结婚三年了？你做了什么？”

 

Lucifer眨了眨眼，表情变得困惑。

 

“我不知道你在说什么，亲爱的。”他承认，“怎么了，难道是因为……”

 

“什么？”Pierce说。

 

“你不记得了吗？昨天晚上你摔倒了，撞到了头。那一下够狠的。你还好吗，亲爱的？”Lucifer表情和声音诚恳，一脸茫然。

 

所以Pierce确信了。

 

他走过去，在Lucifer好奇而疑惑的眼神里面拉上所有百叶窗，然后从抽屉里面拿出一把匕首，掂量了一下。他又看了一眼Lucifer，径直把刀从自己的太阳穴插了进去。

 

Pierce跌坐到椅子里面，最后看到的东西是Lucifer朝他跑了过来。

 

然后Pierce醒了过来。

 

他躺在地板上，脑袋传来迟滞的钝痛，嘴里有血的味道。Lucifer跪在他身边，一脸紧张，左手捧着他的脸。

 

这真的是太诡异了。

 

Pierce挣脱了他的手，试图坐起来，同时迅速地回忆了一下死前的记忆――似乎没什么变化。

 

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”Lucifer说。

 

“我不知道――”

 

Chloe推门走了进来，看着他们。

 

“你们在做什么？”她说。

 

“我――”Pierce说。

 

“刚刚Marcus出了点事，”Lucifer说，“我把他放到地上，透透气。”

 

Chloe看着Pierce脸上的血，表情变得更加怀疑。

 

“是意外，”Lucifer说。

 

“你还好吧？”Chloe无视他，看向Pierce。

 

Chloe看起来很平静，也许有点疑惑，但是和昨天……和Pierce离开的时候完全不同。

 

她看起来不像是刚刚心碎过。

 

_这完全不对劲。_

 

“我不好，”Pierce说，终于站了起来，他摇了摇头，指着大门口，“出去。”

 

“但是你――”Lucifer和Chloe异口同声。

 

“都出去，你们两个。”Pierce下了逐客令。

 

在他们都疑惑地离开之后，Pierce锁了门，在电脑上搜索了一些他确信的事情：Chloe依然因为疯狂教授重伤过，Lucifer确实是夜店老板，Lux依然在营业，Lucifer的过去档案也仍然是一片空白。但是还有别的，Pierce的档案显示：在三年之前，他确实和Lucifer结婚了，他的大部分个人文件都更新了，许多东西都被转登记成了共同财产。他们甚至一起在郊区买了栋房子。Pierce瞪着电脑屏幕，无法解释他看到的。

 

Pierce相当肯定这是Lucifer在搞他，而且很可能是因为Chloe对他告白那件事（昨天？三年前？），但是这规模也太大了，解释不通。

 

他有些事情必须确定。

 

接下来，在花了半个小时躲过守在大厅里面的Lucifer的围追堵截之后，Pierce离开了警局。他关掉了手机，骑着摩托车花了一个小时摆脱所有可能的跟踪之后，到了中南区的一个仓库。他站在门口，用特殊手法敲了三次门，报出暗号。

 

无人应答。

 

Pierce又试了一次，然后是又一次。最后，因为一种迫切的预感，他直接撬锁进去了。

 

仓库里面一个人也没有，早已荒废。

 

其他的Sinnerman据点都联系不上，不是没有人，就是里面的人不属于他的组织。整个组织仿佛从未存在过，虽然这确实是Pierce的初衷，但是现在截然不同――Sinnerman似乎真的从未存在过。

 

Pierce盯着手机，想起他还有最后一个选择。他找出了那个号码，拨通。

 

“你好，Maze，”他说，“我们需要谈谈。”

 

Maze同意在酒吧见面，但是她有点事，所以会面约到了五点钟，那是两个小时之后。Pierce继续了一会儿无望的Sinnerman搜索，然后放弃。他找了点食物充饥，开始考虑另外一个可能性：因为某种目前不可知的原因，在完全不知情的情况下，他掉进地狱了。如果真相是这样，那么现在这种诡异的情况就有了非常合理的解释。

 

Abel曾经说过，所有地狱循环都是以死亡结束。

 

所以在会面之前，Pierce自杀了五次（虽然他已经在办公室里试过一次了，但是为了保险起见，最好什么都试试）。之后他故意让自己卷入帮派枪战，睡在即将启动的卡车下面，跳到直升机的螺旋桨里面。他依然是永生的，而且没有任何事情改变，每次醒来之后，他依然戴着Lucifer的婚戒。

 

现在它看起来愈发像个诅咒。

 

他还不能切掉手指，把它摘下来，因为他需要它来确定自己的状况。

 

真是个恶梦。

 

不过，Pierce还有一件事要确定。

 

_到靶场和我见面，我们需要谈谈，不要告诉Lucifer。_ 他输入信息，然后发送给Chloe。

 

Chloe在半个小时之后出现，看起来有些紧张，非常疑惑，而且完全没有有任何心碎和尴尬的迹象。Lucifer也没有跟着她。Pierce放松了一点，点了两份酒。Chloe在Pierce身边坐下，看着他，她的眼神让他觉得有点发毛。

 

“听着，”Pierce说，“Lucifer在整我。我不觉得你们是这个骗局的一部分，但是不知道怎么地，他把你们也卷进去了，还很成功地洗脑了你们。”

 

Chloe差点把酒喷了。

 

“Lucifer的确说你昨晚撞到头了，”她说，小心翼翼地，“你还好吧？”

 

“昨晚我离开你家之后，Lucifer就来了我家，揍了我一顿。他抓住我，用我的头撞了玻璃门，如果那就是‘Pierce撞到了头’的意思，”Pierce说，“但是不对，如果我没有疯的话，对你们来说，那已经是三年前的事情了，对不对？现在是哪一年？”

 

“2021年。”更加小心翼翼的声音。

 

Pierce双手抱住头，发出呻吟声。

 

“上次我看日历，还是2018年。”他说。

 

沉默，一个烈酒杯和一个啤酒杯放到他们面前，后面的人还在继续大声交谈，点唱机放着他完全没有听过的歌。

 

Chloe伸出手，轻轻地碰了一下他的肩膀。

 

“你只是有点混乱。”她说，认真地。

 

Pierce冷笑出声，不过没有甩开她的手。他摇了摇头，拿起烈酒杯。

 

“告诉我，我和Lucifer之间的事情，就当是娱乐我吧。”他说。

 

“我想想……你记得你和Lucifer假扮伴侣那次卧底行动吗？”

 

“记得。”

 

“之后Lucifer告诉了我他是恶魔，然后――”

 

“等等，什么？”

 

“什么？”

 

“他告诉了你他是恶魔？”

 

“是啊，他告诉了我，还有Dan和Ella，当时你也在场啊。他还想告诉Trixie，不过我阻止了他，现在还太早了。”

 

“不可能……”Pierce耳语。

 

“那我猜你也不记得之后的部分了？Lucifer告诉了我们，他之所以决定告诉我们，是因为他要和你正式交往了。他说你们彼此理解，适合对方，然后过了一段时间，你们就结婚了。婚礼是在Lux举办的，没有神父，你们交换了戒指，Dan是你的伴郎，Maze则是Lucifer的，Trixie捧的花。你真的都不记得了吗？”

 

Chloe说的事情像是天方夜谭，Pierce一时竟然不知道应该作何感想。他盯着酒杯，麻木地眨眼，感觉自己整个人仿佛坠入了冰窖。不管他怎么想，大脑里面都是一片空白，丝毫没有被唤起记忆的迹象。

 

“所以你是说，你知道我的身份，”他说，“而且我们从来没有交往过。”

 

“我知道，你是该隐，圣经里面那个，你告诉我的。”Chloe说，关切地看着他，“而且……我们从来就没有交往过，至少我记得没有。”

 

喝完酒之后，Pierce坚持自己付了全部酒钱，Chloe依然试图让他去医院，看起来似乎不惜亲自绑架他去。她的关心看起来并不像表演。Pierce不得不表示半个小时后还得和Maze见面，而且撒谎之后他会自己去急诊室。她没有被说服，但还是将信将疑地离开了。

 

Chloe答应了不告诉Lucifer关于他们见面的事情，而且不知道为什么，她似乎有点悲伤。

 

但Pierce现在实在是没有余力去想这样的事情。

 

他自杀了一次，然后头脑清醒地骑车到了和Maze约定的酒吧。刚一进门，他就知道自己被耍了。

 

Lucifer坐在吧台旁边，背对着他。

 

“Maze在哪儿？”Pierce问道，半是愤怒，半是战栗。

 

“两个小时之前，她打电话给我，说你找了她，说了些十分疯狂的、关于你和她共谋陷害我的故事，所以她要我管好我的丈夫。”Lucifer说，缓慢地转过身来，他端着酒杯，看起来有些不知所措，而且十分罕见地：Lucifer似乎真的在担忧。他看着Pierce，但是Pierce没有说话，也没有动弹。

 

说实话，他不太确定自己是想揍Lucifer一顿，还是转身就跑。

 

“那真的是非常Maze，但是不太像你。怎么了，Marcus？”Lucifer问道。

 

“别装了，立刻停止你那些花招，”Marcus恶狠狠地说，终于下定了决心。他一个箭步过去，怒视Lucifer，无视酒吧里面一阵骚动，酒保拿起了手机。“你在搞我，我很清楚。”他说。

 

“定义一下'搞'，以及很遗憾，恐怕我们有一段时间没有 _搞_ 了，如果这是你想表达的意思，”Lucifer说。

 

“别演了！如果这是为了Chloe的事情惩罚我，那你的计划不会有任何效果。”

 

Lucifer摇了摇头，看着他。

 

“我没有为了Chloe惩罚你。”他说，“我想你有一点糊涂了，亲爱的。”

 

他看起来似乎很认真，表情诚挚。所以Pierce挥拳，狠狠地打到他下巴上，Lucifer的脑袋被打到偏向一边。但是因为Chloe不在附近，当然毫无实际效果。不过酒保介入了，他站在吧台后面，展示手机屏幕上已经输入了的911，“如果你们继续打架，我就报警。”酒保警告。

 

Lucifer伸出一只手，阻止了酒保。他一只手捂着下巴，脸上带着愉快的笑容。

 

“我的丈夫只是在和我开玩笑罢了。”他说，然后递给酒保20美元，“不用紧张。”

 

接着他转过头，看向Pierce。

 

“我们回家吧，亲爱的。”Lucifer说。

 

Pierce突然感觉泄了气，非常疲倦，于是就按照他说的做了。

 

他们把Pierce的摩托车留在酒吧的停车场，然后Pierce坐上了Lucifer的敞篷车。Lucifer一路上试图起了几次话头，Pierce都十分彻底地无视他，不过Lucifer也没有放弃，继续自顾自地谈论工作和今天在现场看到的事情，语气十分亲密，让Pierce感觉不适，后悔上了他的车，而且车程似乎还非常漫长。但是随着Lucifer单方面的唠唠叨叨继续，一种异样的感觉开始在Pierce的皮肤下蔓延，他有一句没一句地听着这些絮叨，几乎感觉可以想象出和触碰到Lucifer的语句里面建议的某种生活，某种他并没有亲身体验过，也毫无印象的生活。也许几千万年前他曾经也拥有过，只是太遥远了，过于遥远，除了和Abel之间的争斗和结局，已经无法再想起其他的部分。

 

他希望Lucifer现在就死掉。

 

事情越来越扑朔迷离了，而他甚至不能关掉脑袋里面察觉不同寻常之处的雷达，这就像是有史以来最糟心的“沃尔多在哪里”游戏。

 

“你的顶层公寓怎么样了？”Pierce问，下了车。

 

“还是老样子啊。”Lucifer说，从他那一侧也下了车。

 

“是怎样？空着？租出去了？卖了？”

 

“没啊……如果Lux有特殊活动，或者我在城里呆得太晚的时候还是会在公寓里面睡觉，记得吗？”Lucifer说，看了他一眼，然后把车钥匙扔到鞋柜上的钥匙碗里面，他脱掉皮鞋，“上周我们还在公寓里面帮Ella办了生日派对，我成功地说服了你从蛋糕里面跳出来。谁会知道她已经过了迷恋你的阶段了呢？你们已经认识三年了，现在她却不想看你从蛋糕里面跳出来。这肯定就是眼睁睁看着女儿长大的感觉吧。”

 

Lucifer换了拖鞋。Pierce没有动，几乎着迷地看着放在鞋柜旁边的几双他尺寸的靴子，而且它们看起来都有不同程度的使用痕迹。 _在这个荒唐的场景里面，至少所有的细节都是正确的，_ Pierce想着，然后突然明白了在酒吧里面看到Lucifer之后，那个一直在困扰他的问题到底是什么。

 

“就一个伴侣突然失忆了的深情丈夫来说，你还真够冷静的。”他说，“如果是我的话，首先就会把他送到医院去，哪怕是违抗他本人的意愿。”

 

Lucifer停下了脚步，他转过头来，看着Pierce。Lucifer的表情依然从容，甚至在有点紧张地笑。

 

“因为已经不是第一次了。”他说。

 

Pierce瞪着他。

 

“已经不是第一次了，你时不时就会这样突然失忆，虽然其他人不知道……但每一次到最后你总是能想起来，所以没什么可着急的？我猜和你一起生活得付出某种代价，虽然代价出乎意料就是了。怎么说，还有点浪漫电影的感觉？”

 

有一会儿，Pierce只看到他的嘴唇一张一合，说着离奇的事情，几乎像是在说火不烫，水不湿，而Lucifer为了和他在一起忍受了各种困难。

 

这真的是太过头了。

 

所以他只是面无表情，然后冷笑出声，自顾自走进了房间。

 

“鞋子！亲爱的！！！”Lucifer在他后面大呼小叫，“那可是土耳其地毯！！！！！”

 

Pierce最终还是换了拖鞋，然后坐在客厅的沙发上，假装看电视。Lucifer早早地撤退去了某个据说是厨房的方向，Pierce不愿意细想Lucifer去厨房做面做什么，或者这又代表了什么。他麻木地看着美国达人秀的中场广告，脑袋里面充满了各种各样的信息和理论，首先是： _难道我真的撞到了脑袋然后失忆了？_ 不可能。几千万年来，Pierce已经尝试过了所有可能的死法，其中很大一部分他的脑袋都得遭殃。所以轰掉脑袋没有什么副作用，至少没有他能记得的。

 

所以：

 

1、可能性最高的结果：Lucifer在整他，而且不知道怎么地拉上了整个世界一起折腾他，因为Lucifer就是会为了他可怜的感情生活搞出这种抓马的存在。

 

2、不太可能，但是Pierce现在不得不开始掂量可能性的结果：可能真的和Lucifer没什么关系，是等级更高的存在捉弄他。

 

对他来说也不是什么新鲜事。

 

Pierce双手环抱在胸前，感觉非常无力。缓慢地，他站了起来，走向厨房。

 

和Lucifer早先声称的一样：他确实在厨房里面，而且脱掉了外套，穿着围裙，衬衫袖子挽到了手肘上，正在把胡萝卜切碎，而且异常地专心致志。过了一会儿，Lucifer把切好的蔬菜拨拉进汤锅里面，回头看了Pierce一眼。

 

“我在Allrecipes上看到了这个食谱，五星推荐，据说可以解决大部分人生问题，而且开篇还是四千字生活感悟。最好是这样，因为我刚刚切到了食指，弄坏了一把特别贵的双立人的刀，”Lucifer说，笑容满面，“不过如果你想吃烤乳酪通心粉的话，我现在也可以做。你想吃吗？”

 

他紧张地看了Pierce一眼。

 

“或者你更希望我脱掉衣服？也许是时候尝试一下裸体围裙了，总不会坏事的。”

 

“不，不要脱衣服，我希望你穿着衣服，我不能肯定我还能不能接受看到更多的你了。”Pierce疲倦地说，然后摇头。

 

“可是据说看到我的某些部分对精神状态不佳有奇效！”Lucifer似乎受到了某种冒犯，而且作势开始解开衬衫纽扣。

 

“穿上去！”Pierce大叫。

 

“上周你可不是这么说的！”

 

“上周我也不会允许你的任何生殖器官出现在我的视野里面！天啊！”

 

Lucifer看起来似乎真的有点受伤，鼻子皱了起来。汤锅在他背后沸腾起来，汤汁扑到了灶台上，他着急地转身搅拌，关小了炉火。

 

Pierce盯着他的背影，终于消化完了他刚刚说的事情，而且不太确定自己是不是能接受。

 

沉默。Lucifer背对着他，依然在假装无法决定朝汤里面加什么调料，而且开始无意识地吮吸食指。

 

Pierce叹了口气。

 

“我知道你不能说谎，告诉我：我们是真的结婚了？还一起生活了很久了？”他说。

 

Lucifer点头，他又尝试紧张地笑了一下，但看起来更接近于咧嘴展示牙齿。

 

“听着……不用太紧张，Marc，”他说，仿佛是在安抚焦虑的动物，而且完全不擅长这个，“现在这种情况，已经发生过很多次了——”

 

“是你父亲在惩罚我，对吗？”Pierce打断了他。

 

Lucifer眨了眨眼，表情空白。

 

“啥？”他说。

 

是的，事实就是这样，因为必须是这样。

 

Pierce深深地叹了口气，双手再次环抱在胸前。他低下头，深呼吸，努力地想排解掉胸口的憋闷感和愤怒，但是无济于事。

 

事实一直都很明显，几乎就摆在他的鼻子下面。

 

无论Pierce是不是正身处地狱之中，显然有人决定了，对Pierce来说，最大的惩罚就是夺走几千年来他第一次感觉到的爱恋——不但让Chloe完全忘记了和他交往的时光，而且把Lucifer打包好塞给他。这就是他现在拥有的：荒唐而可笑的包办婚姻。

 

有那么一瞬间，他几乎对Lucifer感觉到了怜悯。

 

“好了，我明白了，”Pierce说，开始回忆市中心那几家可以随时入住的汽车旅馆，“你没有必要继续扮演自己的角色，我知道该怎么办了。我可以让我们两个都解脱。”

  
  
应该做的事情是明天请假，然后提出离婚申诉，顺利的话，应该会有一些预兆，不过不可能发生更坏的事情了。之后，他将会离开洛杉矶，去一个没有Chloe，也没有Lucifer的地方，一个远离上帝的地方，第无数次重新开始。

  
  
“不是，”Lucifer说，依然一脸震惊，“我爸爸和这件事一点关系也没有。”

  
“说真的，他要对很多事情负责。但是这件事……和他一点关系都没有。”他补充。

  
  
“那和什么有关？”

  
  
"当然，和其他所有事情一样，"Lucifer抬头挺胸，好像一只获得了吉尼斯世界最骄傲记录的公孔雀，"都是关于我的。"

  
  
Pierce翻了个白眼。

  
  
不管Lucifer怎么说，Pierce觉得自己的理论非常合理，而且越想越有道理。不过，看着Lucifer重新开始（而且有一点手忙脚乱地）做饭，Pierce又有了一个新的理论。

  
  
他瞪着Lucifer的侧脸，意识到自己眼前这一位可能根本就不是Lucifer Morningstar本人。

  
  
意识到Pierce的视线，Lucifer转过头来，面带愚蠢欢乐笑容，把食指凑到嘴边，吮吸指尖。

  
  
"看到什么喜欢的东西了吗？"他问道。

  
  
"你又弄断了一把刀。"Pierce说，看着切到Lucifer手指的菜刀，已经断成了两截。

 

Lucifer还在吮吸他的手指，而且开始舔舐了。

 

Pierce决定无视他。

 

考虑到Lucifer会用沾满口水和天知道什么东西的手指去碰食物，而正在炉子上煮着的非常有可能就是他的晚饭，Pierce做出决定，留在了厨房里面。他逼着Lucifer洗了手，然后自己开始动手切菜。即使他的刀工也不怎么样，但是嘿，如果菜刀切到了他的手，断的也只会是他的手指。意识到思绪已经完全飘向了完全不合理的方向，Pierce摇了摇头，对自己感到难以置信。他收拢切碎的欧芹，先前的疑问又浮现在脑海里面，不禁侧过头，佯装思考，同时打量Lucifer的侧脸。

 

Lucifer哼着歌，正在搅拌碗里面把蒜碾碎，加入了一小勺橄榄油。接着，他撕碎罗勒，也加了进去。

 

“你就放心吧，”他说，没有抬头看Pierce，“虽然你现在还糊涂着，但我肯定，你对食物的喜好还是一样的。”

 

如果Pierce不是在地狱里面，而要解释眼前的超现实景象，Pierce意识到还有一个可能：他是唯一一个真正存在的人，除了他之外的一切，人和事物，都是从他的记忆里面提取出来，再加以创作的仿制品。

 

这不是原本那个世界了，这是一个仿佛雪花球一样的世界。

 

但是如果是这样的话，还有一个问题。

 

Pierce斜眼看Lucifer，心知肚明就算挖干净他灵魂的每一个角落，都找不出任何能用来捏造Lucifer _爱上了_ 他的素材。

 

他摇了摇头，感觉越来越头痛。

 

接下来的一个小时过得很平静，甚至几乎令人感觉舒适。在某个时刻，Lucifer打开了隐藏了在厨房某个角落里面的音响，开始播放爵士音乐。Pierce通常不怎么喜欢爵士，现在自然也一样，不过他也没有什么意见。食物的准备工作已经进入收尾阶段，而Pierce看到了晚餐的雏形：米饭、烤馕、鸡肉、薄荷沙拉和加入大蒜熬煮的鹰嘴豆泥，当然还有葡萄酒。中东食物，古老而熟悉。锅子上煮着的是埃及炖蚕豆汤，当然，Lucifer毫无疑问会选择埃及，因为他和埃及人有共同语言。不过在准备食物之间，逐渐地，Pierce发现那种似曾相识的感觉越来越强烈：他知道哪个抽屉里面放着需要的刀子，知道用哪个角度挨着料理台最舒服，知道要拧几次才能把水龙头完全拧紧。

 

他沥干淘米的水，听着爵士乐，以及厨房里面常见的那些声音：炉子发出的咝咝声，锅盖被蒸汽冲得轻微碰撞，电冰箱运作的嗡嗡声，水槽里面垃圾处理器运作的响声，还有更远一点的，整栋屋子发出的微弱的、几乎难以察觉的声音：楼梯吱嘎作响，加湿器启动的提示声，窗外院子里面的虫鸣。

 

一切都很熟悉。

 

缓慢地，无以名状的恐惧逐渐地蔓延起来，如同冰冷的手指在抚摸Pierce的后颈。似乎他确实是失忆了，但身体里面却还保留着模糊的记忆。

 

肌肉记忆，一旦学会了就不会再忘记；例如游泳，骑自行车，如何使用刀和手枪。

 

“我在这里住了多久？”Pierce问道，声音毫无起伏。

 

“很久了，就好像是你一直都住在这里一样，”Lucifer说，“把盐递给我，亲爱的。”

 

毫不意外地，Pierce发现自己确实知道盐在哪里，他递给Lucifer，然后凝视他。

 

Lucifer捏起一小撮盐，撒到正在冷却的烤肉上。然后他舔了舔拇指，对着Pierce笑了起来。

 

那些幽灵手指又触碰了Pierce的后颈。他尽力面无表情。

 

因为炖羊肉得花上几个小时，Lucifer宣布晚餐会在八点左右上桌，然后他建议先清理厨房，避免之后吃饭的时候情况变得 _火热_ ，这一片脏乱就得明天才能收拾了。说着他停了下来，似乎在等着Pierce要他解释。Pierce既不想听，但是也对做家务没有意见，就拿起了洗洁精和抹布，到处擦拭。

 

Lucifer收集完用过的油脂，装进塑料袋之后，就开始喋喋不休地抱怨风化组如何不肯让他参与收缴色情刊物的行动。”他们说我是凶杀组的！这有道理吗？！我主动提出提供帮助哎！所以如果让我拿走一两本色情杂志又怎么样，现在大家都在看pornohub了！”

 

Pierce心不在焉地应答了几声，而且感觉焦躁感正在逐渐爬升。

 

一只手攀上他的肩膀，他猛地抖了一下。

 

那只手游弋到了他的腰上，然后是另外一只手，抚上他的胸膛。Pierce没有移动，也没有说话。爵士乐还在轻柔地作响，Lucifer的嘴唇顺着头发，游移到Pierce的后颈上，呼吸拂过他皮肤上的汗毛，停顿了一下，然后留下一个半是舔舐、半是摩挲的吻。Pierce依然一言不发，一只手攥着抹布，一只手按着料理台，支撑住自己，感受着他的身体自然地回应了Lucifer的动作：他的后背耸起，抵住Lucifer厚实的胸膛，膝盖稍微弯曲，好让Lucifer更好地覆上他，下颚贴住下颚，双手在他的上半身游走，灵巧的手指隔着T恤的布料，拨弄他逐渐硬起的乳头。他就像是一架被调好了音的钢琴，随着演奏，分毫不差地发出相应的声响。宽大的手掌盖住他裸露的胳膊，干燥而且发烫，Lucifer高于常人的体温唤起了某些模糊的记忆，Pierce微微颤抖起来，为着这异样而陌生的感觉，就像是他的身体背叛了他。

 

 “不要紧张，亲爱的，”Lucifer说，声音离他很近，太近了，“只是我，”他继续耳语，嘴唇贴上Pierce的耳朵，“你知道的。”

 

Pierce全身的知觉都被唤起了，半是恐惧，半是战栗。他别过脸去，分不清身体深处蔓延的热度是来源于性欲，还是因为羞辱，抑或是两者的混合。Lucifer的食指蹭过他牛仔裤的接缝，向上，钩住口袋边，拉近他，指尖探进Pierce腰带以下的地方。他继续舔舐Pierce的后颈，舌尖掠过他的颈椎骨，下身顶上Pierce的两腿之间。Lucifer几乎像是盘踞在他身上，一条沉重而蜿蜒的大蛇，蛇尾缠绕，逐渐收紧。Pierce半趴在料理台上，T恤压在肚子下面，思考着这个意象的讽刺性。

 

“你总是这么突然就发情吗？”他问道。

 

“怎么？”Lucifer说，牙齿轻咬Pierce的耳朵，已然半勃起的下身隔着长裤磨蹭他的屁股，“我总是 _性致勃勃，_ 这是我的招牌，”他说，左手伸到Pierce的两腿之间，捧住他依然软著的性器，缓慢地揉捏起来。

  
  
“那我是怎么忍受下来这些事情的?”Pierce问，软软地喘息起来，嗅进他衬衫上的洗洁精和浓烈烟草气味。

  
  
“这个嘛，”Lucifer说，若有所思，拇指隔着牛仔裤磨蹭Pierce的阴囊，“有时你会叫我操自己去，”Lucifer的嘴唇埋进Pierce的头发里面，笑声让他的皮肤振动。“有时你还挺喜欢那样的。”他呢喃。

  
  
他们保持这样，继续了一会儿，然后Pierce开始出汗，渐渐兴奋起来，手指攥紧抹布，泛着泡沫的水浸湿他的掌心。Lucifer依然不慌不忙，在他身上忙碌，唤起愉悦，但Pierce拒绝做出更多反应。相反地，他抬起眼，看向窗外。一道车灯的光线横扫了过来，掠过外面黑暗的车道，接着是车库门缓缓打开的声音，对面别墅二楼的灯光亮了起来。

 

所以这并不是某个封闭的幻境，在这个他和Lucifer过家家的小盒子之外，还有其他人，他们也在生活。

  
他闭上眼，想不起有多少次站在某个地方，凝望一扇窗户后面的灯光。

  
  
“如果你不感兴趣，我可以停下来。”Lucifer说，手指歇息在Pierce的背上。

  
  
Pierce思考了大约一分钟，然后摇了摇头。

  

“继续。”他说。

 

放刀的抽屉里面当然也有安全套和润滑油，而Lucifer没有费心脱掉围裙，他褪掉裤子，然后问了些意外体贴的问题，像是 _润滑油会不会太凉了，这样_ ——Lucifer又加入一根手指—— _会不会难以承受_ ，和Pierce记忆中他们假扮伴侣那一次完全不同，既不夸张，也不漫画化。但是和他预想的一样，等Lucifer准备完毕，缓缓地进入他的时候，一切都感觉非常熟悉。Lucifer细碎的呻吟，Pierce自己的喘息，以及Lucifer最终填满他的时候那种沉甸甸而充实的肿痛感觉，一只宽大的手按着他的后颈，宣示控制。Pierce双眼紧闭，无法面对。他思考着，感受着，眼睑滚烫，牙齿死死地咬着脸颊内部，吮吸着自己的牙齿。交媾本身不是谎言，无法瞒骗，Lucifer确实了解他，知道应该碰哪里，用什么样的力度和方式让他喘息、战栗和颤抖，强硬地要求 _更多_ ，但一直到他无法再承受，投降了，才终于给予他。Lucifer知道应该什么时候亲吻正确的那一点。

 

Lucifer的嘴吻上Pierce的肩胛骨之间，右手绕到Pierce身前，摸索着解开拉链，缓缓地抚弄了几下，他就射到了Lucifer的手里。Pierce盯着墙壁，感受着Lucifer依然在他身后耸动，撞击他的身体。他沉重地呼吸着，一言不发，头晕目眩，难以置信。

 

过了一会儿，Lucifer也完事了，退了出去。他扶起Pierce，然后摘掉安全套，打了个结，扔到垃圾桶里面。Pierce靠着料理台，呼吸凌乱，依然站不直，牛仔裤掉在小腿上，但Lucifer——同样衣装凌乱，裤子掉在脚踝上，围裙垂落在生殖器前面——看起来轻松写意。实际上，他看起来像是一只被喂饱了的猫，尾巴高高翘着，容光焕发。

 

“你先去洗澡吧，亲爱的，”Lucifer建议道，面带笑容，递给Pierce几张厨房用纸，“等你洗好了我就来。到时晚饭就可以上桌了。”

 

“我保证上菜之前会洗手的。”他补充。

 

Pierce擦干净下身，然后拉起裤子，头也不回地离开了厨房。

 

浴室里面有两把牙刷，两把剃须刀，墙壁上挂着一件绣着L字母的浴袍，以及一条没有任何标记的浴巾——因为Pierce对首字母刺绣和纹身都不感冒，觉得浪费时间。他飞快地瞥了一眼洗手池上散落的十来种护肤用品和小包装处方药，决定他不会再费心去收集每一丝暗示Lucifer和他一起 _幸福快乐地生活了三年，完毕_ 的蛛丝马迹。如果这是一个骗局，那么这也是有史以来最完善的骗局，他很可能无法识破它，既来之，则安之。

 

Pierce匆忙地洗完了澡，弄干净Lucifer在他身上留下的痕迹。之后，Pierce赤裸地站在镜子前面，审视自己。他看起来没有变老，也没有更年轻，已经变灰了的头发和胸毛一如既往，和几千万年前没有什么不同。

 

他的血印也依然在老位置，一个不完整的深红色半圆，鲜明得如同像是刚刚被烙印上去。

 

Pierce抓起一把剃须刀，对准血印横着割了一刀。血迅速涌出，遮盖了标记。但是转瞬之后，伤口就开始逐渐愈合了，似乎什么都没发生过，除了滴落在瓷砖的血滴。

 

等伤口复原，他就洗净所有血迹，把刀子放回原处。

 

Pierce在浴室旁边的那间卧室里面找到了换洗衣服，他平时穿的那些工装衣服旁边挂着Lucifer的西装和衬衫。不用仔细观察，Pierce也注意到了卧室里面只有一张床，双人床。他换上干净的牛仔裤，听到楼梯那边传来脚步声，接着，隔壁的浴室里面响起了花洒打开的声音。不知道为什么，Pierce感觉到了难以抑制的烦躁。

 

他在卧室里面缓慢地走来走去了一会儿，最终在床边坐下，感觉不知所措。他思考了一会儿悄悄地下楼去，就此远走高飞的可能性。

 

左边的床头柜上放着一个相框，Pierce拿起来，瞥了一眼，又一个他完全没有印象的场景。似乎是在某个海滩上，天气晴朗，他穿着一件旧摩托俱乐部T恤，拿着喝了一半的啤酒，眯着眼睛，一脸不悦地看着镜头。Lucifer紧挨着他，脸上带着夸张的灿烂笑容，手搁在他的肩膀上。在背景里面，Pierce分辨出了几个分局里的同事，穿着便服，手里拿着啤酒，在享受这个他完全不记得的派对。

 

_一周年纪念，_ 下面用银色的马克笔写着。

 

Pierce抚摸了一下无名指上的婚戒，看着相片上Lucifer戴着的那一枚成对的。

 

_留下一切疑问，远走高飞，从头来过。_ 他想。

 

在浴室的哗哗的水声中，Lucifer开始哼起了没有歌词的小调，低沉而且甜美。

 

Pierce放下了相框。

 

晚餐其实还不坏，而且Lucifer意外地不是一个糟糕的陪伴，他给他们都倒了葡萄酒，用大号的刀子分羊肉，在Pierce的盘子里面堆满了鹰嘴豆泥和肉丸。过了一会儿，Lucifer讲了一些Paul和Jacob和蜂蜜蛋糕的故事，几乎真的逗乐了Pierce。之后，他们安静地吃完了晚饭，甜点是苹果派，Lucifer平静地看着Pierce，然后切下一块，加了一勺香草冰淇淋，递给他。

 

他们共享的生活里面——如果真有这么一回事——一定是达成了某种协议，在任何情况下，都不谈及对方的父母，Pierce意识到。

 

倒是可以理解。

 

不过Pierce拿起叉子，发现同样可以轻易地想象出，Lucifer就是控制不住自己，总是要这里暗示一下，那里嘲讽一下。

 

他耸了耸肩。

 

Lucifer洗碗的时候，Pierce花了一会儿在整栋别墅里面探索。他找到了一些他之前的无数次人生里面积累下来，但是被遗忘在短期仓库和银行保险柜里面多时的纪念品。一些封面磨损了的平装书，他在伍德斯托克得到的木吉他，拓荒时期委托一个木匠花了三年时间做的那个工具箱。看到这些他漫长生活的碎片被挖了出来，陈列在家居环境里面，有一种说不出来的异样感，但同时又很和谐，仿佛被家庭生活感染，多少有了某种整体性。

 

缓慢地，Pierce又一次想起那个远走高飞的念头，意识到了他很可能无处可逃，无路可退。

 

在过去的几个月里面，他和Chloe积累起来了一整个短信串，里面有下班之后在酒吧见面的时间，在他公寓过夜的邀请，对性爱的半开玩笑的含蓄感想，尴尬的冷笑话，以及Maze教给他的那些适时的情话，还有几张Chloe发送给他，在厨房或者院子里面匆匆拍下的相片。Pierce的手机依然是同一部，但是这些东西都不见了，剩下的只有工作上的来往。取而代之的是他和Lucifer之间发送——或者说Lucifer单方面发送的几千条消息，要他下班记得买厕纸和鸡蛋，以及在几点之前不要回家，还有太多Lucifer的裸照——他绝对没有准备好看到这么多Lucifer的裸体（等等，那绝对就是刚才Lucifer穿的同一条围裙）。Pierce把信息串拖到最前面，查看了短信的日期戳记，得到了他需要的最后一个证据。

 

以及另外一个他意料之外的证物。

 

_我在顶层公寓里面等你，_ Lucifer的第一条信息里面写道， _来见我。_

 

这可能意味着任何事情，不过Pierce明白那是什么。他的心脏在胸膛里面快速地跳动，随之而来的是一种黑暗的感觉，伴随着陌生的饥饿感。

 

他关掉手机，再关了走廊里面的灯，然后上楼，走进卧室。

 

又过了差不多半个小时，楼下传来Lucifer依次关灯，然后设定防盗警报的声音，接着是脚步声，缓缓地上了楼梯。在Lucifer进入卧室的时候，Pierce依然坐在电脑前面，假装工作，听着Lucifer在房间的另一头发出漫长的叹息声。Pierce保存了案卷文件，回头看Lucifer已经脱了外套，挂在架子上。有一会儿，Pierce没有说话，只是看着他解开衬衫的袖口，摘下袖扣，放到抽屉里面。Lucifer抬起头，看着Pierce。

 

“我想你明天就会感觉好多了，”他说，“这种事情心急也没用。”

 

“听着……”Pierce说，停了下来，捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气，他又等了大约一分钟。

 

“到我这边来。”他说。

 

像他要求的那样，Lucifer走了过来，在床边上坐下，双手搭在两腿之间，抬眼看他。

 

Pierce伸出手，碰了一下Lucifer的脸颊，感觉非常真实。

 

“你是真的吗？”Pierce问道。

 

“我当然是，亲爱的。”Lucifer说，凝视他的眼睛里面出现了好奇神色。

 

“很好。”Pierce点了点头，转过脸去，假装自己在看电脑屏幕。

 

“我想也许明天我们可以……”Lucifer说。

 

“十五分钟之后再说吧，我得先完成这个。”Pierce打断他。

 

“好。”

 

在Pierce的眼角余光里面，Lucifer脱了衣服，换上了睡袍，然后走来走去，给自己又倒了一杯红酒，终于上了床。Pierce又拖延了一会儿，最终关了电脑，缓慢地起身。他瞥了一眼正在一边小口喝酒，一边玩手机的Lucifer，做出了最终决定。

 

Pierce换了睡衣，然后爬上床的另外一边。

 

沉默之中，只有Lucifer的手机信息提示音在轻柔地作响，屏幕光线照亮了他的脸，Pierce看着对面的墙壁，斟酌又斟酌。

 

“我想起来了，”他撒谎，“但只是一点儿。”

 

Lucifer转过头来，脸上是全然的惊讶，然后缓慢地变成了喜悦。他放下手机，微笑了起来。

 

“很好啊，亲爱的。”他说。

 

Pierce也跟着紧张地笑了一下，他思考着自己应该做出的反应，伸出手，触碰了一下Lucifer裸露在外面的前臂，表示安抚。也许他应该表现得更加羞涩一点？或者更热情一点？

 

不过，他猜即使是另外一个版本的他，和现在的他应该也差不了太远。

 

“你一定很担心，”Pierce说，“不过我肯定还能想起来更多的，我只是……有点糊涂了。”

 

“我们之前……挺幸福的，是吧？”他接着说。

 

“我猜是吧，”Lucifer说，“我觉得是。”

 

他捏了一下Pierce的手。

 

Pierce凝视着Lucifer，继续紧张地微笑。那种黑暗的感觉在他的胸膛里面弥漫着，仿佛尖利的警钟，非常古老而熟悉，正是在他和Abel最后一次搏斗中浮现的那种，如果他不举起石头——如果他不瞄准Abel的眼睛——没有如果，这种感觉告诉他，占据了他。一种无法被填满的饥饿感，永远渴求着安全和休息。即使这意味着他要占据另外一个他的人生，继续扮演下去，一直到无法继续为止。

 

这种生活似乎也不坏，不那么坏。

 

如果他得不到Chloe，Lucifer也能行。至少他床上的技巧不错。

 

“不过我之前有一点担心，”Lucifer说，靠了过来，左手形成一个宽厚臂弯，拢住Pierce，嘴唇贴上他的头发，“因为你比之前还要困惑，就像是你变成了另外一个人一样，亲爱的。”

 

Pierce让自己露出一个焦虑不安的表情，看向另外一边。

 

“是的，”他承认，“我有一些……幻觉，就像是我之前过着另外一种生活，我必须要靠伤害别人，才能生活下去。”

 

他起身，用胳膊肘支撑住自己，久久地凝视Lucifer，然后迟疑了一下，凑过去，吻了Lucifer的嘴唇。Lucifer没有后退，大约一次心跳之后，他也侧身过来，吻了回来。

 

过了一会儿，这个吻结束了，但是Lucifer依然依偎着他。Pierce的心跳得很快，身体因为不熟悉的接触和肾上腺素而紧绷。

 

“就像是另外一种人生。但是我好多了，那些终究只是幻觉，”他继续说，“明天——”

 

“噢，但是那些都是真的。”Lucifer耳语道，贴着他的脸颊。

 

在死寂之中，Pierce缓缓地转过脸来。

 

“这就是我永远都看不够的那个表情。”Lucifer说，松开了抓住Pierce手臂的手。

 

他半坐起来，打开了台灯，然后把双手舒适地交叉搭在腹部上，面带微笑。

 

“什么？”Pierce说，依然没有反应过来。

 

“你的表情啊，就是你现在脸上这个，太有趣了，”Lucifer说，“这次你放弃的时间提前了，顺带一提，出色的演技。”

 

“啊？噢，你是在地狱里面啊，亲爱的。”他说，看着Pierce，似乎刚刚想起自己忘了提到这件事。

 

有一会儿，Pierce面无表情，没有移动，也没有在呼吸。

 

“我是在循环里面？”他说，缓缓地。

 

“很不幸，是的，这是你第……”Lucifer报了一个数目，一个大得惊人的数目，“……次循环了。”

 

“每一次都一样？”Pierce的声音几近耳语，“所以我记得和你生活的细节，还有那些短信……”

 

“每一次都一样，所以很多东西都可以重复利用，节省功夫和成本，”Lucifer点头同意，“只是有时短一点，有时长一点。这是最短的一次，最长的那次……大约六年吧。也许我应该修改一下设定。”

 

“你知道吗？那一次还挺不错的。”他补充，一脸若有所思，“我们甚至去了巴黎和大溪地，我喜欢巴黎。”

 

”可是我已经试过自杀了，”Pierce说，依然无法挪动身体。情况太过——太过荒诞了，他的喉咙里面爆发出一阵干涩的笑声，“Abel……Abel说每次循环是以他的死亡告终，我试过自杀，也试过——”

 

“你知道每个人的地狱都是不一样的，对吧？得追求个性化的体验，史诗级的受虐狂对于剥皮可是求之不得，但那样就不是惩罚了。我希望让大家都能享受到意料之外的折磨，从你没有预料到的地方——砰！”

 

在台灯昏黄柔和的光线里面，Lucifer脸上有一个相当自豪的笑容。他还是那副老样子，但是有什么东西改变了。也许是光线的问题，也许是角度的问题，现在Lucifer看起来……很古老。

 

很可怕。

 

缓慢地，Pierce笨拙而且僵硬地试图起身，而且动作越来越快，在涌起的肾上腺素推动下，他胡乱地朝着床边退去，想要迅速跳下床，对面的窗户打开着——他意识到，他可以就这么跳出去，如果折断了腿，路上可以自杀一次。他可以的，他能逃出去，只要他们抓不到他——只要——

 

Lucifer凑了过来，抓住了他。

 

“至于你想知道的答案……”他说，面带礼貌而友善的同情，“你每一次循环的终点，都和你之前的结局一样。”

 

Lucifer的右手里面出现了一把剃刀。

 

_所以，我的结局永远都是被Lucifer杀死，_ Pierce晕眩地想着。

 

他仿佛被冻住了，急促地呼吸，瞪着剃刀的刀锋——浴室，Lucifer吃饭之前去了浴室，这个混蛋早就知道会是这样了——然后开始玩命地疯狂挣扎起来。他使劲地扭动，踢打，试图伤害到Lucifer。但Lucifer轻松地压制住Pierce，一只手按住他的脖子，让他露出咽喉。Pierce的后脑勺猛地撞上床头板，一阵剧痛，眼前冒出了闪烁的金星，但他依然不肯放弃。愤怒、憎恨和求生欲在Pierce的胸膛里面燃烧着，这实在是不公平——

 

“好了，好了，这一次已经结束了，”Lucifer说，语带安抚，右侧膝盖压住Pierce的胸膛。他伸出手，拍了拍Pierce的脸颊，“也许下一次你的运气会好点，现在睡吧。”

 

剃刀轻巧地划过Pierce的喉咙，他几乎没什么感觉。但是下一秒血就喷了出来，飞溅在Lucifer的脸上。Pierce开始颤抖，喉咙里面咯咯作响，他无意识地伸出被血弄得湿滑的手，捂住脖子，感觉到空气涌入，感觉几乎像是光——

 

Lucifer逆着光，凝视着他。

 

然后就是一片黑暗。

 

\--

 

_滴——滴——_

 

缓缓地，Pierce睁开眼睛，他等待了一会儿，迷迷糊糊地伸手按掉了闹钟。今天不是工作日，他一定是忘了关掉闹钟。

 

他打了个哈欠，看向枕头旁边。

 

“早上好，亲爱的，”Lucifer说，面带微笑，“今天你想做什么？”

 

 

In a gadda da vida, baby  
Don't you know that I'll always be true?

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://open.spotify.com/track/0G37ZYFgookTlLOjBrLSHd?si=sVDwkAK-QTWYDrnBQxInMA)


End file.
